Don't Be Such a Scrooge
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Insomniac's origin is discussed and the growing relation between Raven and Beastboy is examined closer.


Don't Be Such a Scrooge  
  
Note: It's Christmas time and the Teen Titans are celebrating, well, all except Raven. Raven doesn't really understand Christmas, and she doesn't think it is that big of a deal. Not only that, but also Insomniac has escaped from the Asylum. All he wants for Christmas is a date with Raven. Here, Insomniac's origin is brought to light and the possible relationship with Raven and Beastboy is examined closer.  
  
Prologue  
  
Russell Defoe had always been fascinated by magic, especially the dark, sinister kind. This strange curiosity had existed since Russell was little, but this curiosity got really out of hand when Russell was a teenager. One night, he was practicing another one of his rituals and he managed to set the Defoe library on fire. After the fire was put out and a local fund was started to replace the books, Russell was kicked out of the house.  
  
Russell had been reprimanded many times before, but this was the first time that his parents had actually taken any actions against his covert dark magic practicing. Whether his parents liked it or not, he was going to continue practicing dark magic.  
  
Every day when a newspaper happened to be blowing down the alleyways where he lived, he would find articles about Raven. He had fallen in love with her overnight by reading about her. All he could think about was stealing her away and perfecting his magic in order to do so. If he could figure out a spell to silence her and petrify her, he would have no problem kidnapping her.  
  
In time, Russell dawned upon himself a new name for his sinister abilities. From this point on, he called himself Insomniac since he dedicated himself to the capture of Raven and the perfection of his necromancy. Once already he had kidnapped the lovely Raven but Beastboy thwarted his attempts. This Christmas, he only wanted one gift. That was having Raven in his position once again. He still didn't understand why Raven seemed to like that loser but whatever the cost; Insomniac would force Raven to love him against all odds.  
  
Chapter 1—Not Is All Merry and Bright  
  
Raven wasn't exactly the kind of person to celebrate holidays, but she would willingly participate. Even if it was apathetic and unenthusiastic, she assisted in hanging decorations and putting ornaments and tinsel on the Christmas tree.  
"This seems so pointless.", she muttered to herself. Beastboy, with his ultra-sensitive hearing happened to be within earshot when she said this.  
"What do you mean 'pointless', Raven ? Christmas is a time of giving. A time to be joyful. A time to sock each other senseless with snowballs.", Beastboy said. Raven sighed and sarcastically rolled her violet eyes. Then, she just floated out of the room and glided silently to her quarters down the hall.  
  
Beastboy scratched his head in agitation, wondering what made Raven tick. He had always liked Raven's mysterious nature and her quiet character. However, he realized that she was far more complicated than she wanted to admit. He also pondered about the possibility of romance between the two of them. Raven seemed to genuinely like him underneath the surface of her stoicism. He would probably never understand her, but he could always hope that his unconditional care of her would be returned.  
  
Chapter 2—Raven Meditates  
  
As the Titans went out to do some shopping, Beastboy mentioned that Raven was invited to come along. Raven shrugged her shoulders and put her book down for a moment. "I'll be right here, reading. After I have finished this book, I will be in my quarters, meditating.", she said, turning back around on the sofa to continue her reading.  
"Ok. Suit yourself. But you're missing out on some great eats in the Mall !", Cyborg said, grinning widely. Raven didn't seem to be at all displeased. She was in her own little world now, reading only heavens knows what. Beastboy was still befuddled by Raven's actions. She had been a little more withdrawn. Beastboy stood there momentarily, curious as to why she had been so distant.  
"Aren't you coming along in our journey of merriment, Beastboy ?", Starfire inquired.  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all bent out of shape, Star. I'm coming !", Beastboy answered, a little irritated. He shook off the slight upset he had felt at being hurried by one of his teammates and walked out along with them. Raven hadn't even noticed they had left and allowed the lights from the tree to illumine her reading experience.  
  
Chapter 3—A Fiendish Greeting  
  
The friends returned from their shopping spree at the mall and were full from eating so much exquisite food. However, their jocular mood was turned sour when they found a note next to Raven's book on the couch. The note read...  
"I have my very own Christmas present this year, and I didn't even have to steal it. She is the only gift I have been wanting, so I am a fulfilled man." Just then, Beastboy butted in. "More like a hot-aired lunatic.", he muttered. "Shh...There's more.", Robin reprimanded, beginning to read again.  
"I know you buffoons won't be able to ruin my Christmas this year, so don't even try to come looking for me, or your precious Raven. As far as I am concerned, just forget about her and have yourself a pleasant holiday season. Sincerely, Insomniac."  
"I had a feeling about that. Jeez ! I can't wait to shake this guy's world up.", Terra said, smashing her fist into her palm.  
"Calm down, Terra. Brute force won't bring Raven back.", Cyborg said, placing a hand upon her shoulder. Terra nodded, knowing that Cyborg was indeed correct.  
"We need clues. Insomniac is not stupid. We'll start searching now. It'll be difficult in the snow, but we won't rest until Raven is found.", Robin stated, assuredly. The Titans then fanned out and began the search around Titan Tower.  
  
Chapter 4—The Wharf  
  
The search was becoming pointless until Beastboy caught a whiff of perfume Raven liked to wear. The scent was faint, but it was clearly floral and herbal in nature. He knew this smell from having held Raven close the first time he rescued her. Thinking of hugging Raven made him blush a bit, but he had no time to reminisce about the past. He alerted the rest of the Titans to follow his lead, and follow they did.  
  
Once the Titans reached the wharf, they came upon a dimly lit, grungy looking houseboat. The fragrance was strongest at this point. "She's in there. He'd better not lay one hand on her or I'll...", Beastboy started.  
"Cool it, Beastboy. We'll get plenty of opportunity to get our kicks.", Robin advised as the team continued to creep silently toward the boat.  
  
Cyborg blasted the door down and Insomniac was about to plant a big wet kiss on Raven's lips under the mistletoe. Beastboy had endured enough at this point and he went into a blind rage. The others stood back and watched in a state of slight amusement, slight fear and astonishment as Beastboy beat Insomniac into submission.  
"If you ever try to kidnap Raven again, I'll personally make your life a living heck.", Beastboy said, grasping Insomniac by the collar and shaking him a bit. It certainly seemed that Insomniac got the message this time around. He would be incarcerated once again and watched by armored guards. It would be much harder for Insomniac to escape at any time, but he had learned his lesson not to tick Beastboy off ever again.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Raven began talking once the silence spell had worn off. She thanked Beastboy for rescuing her by kissing him on the cheek. Beastboy blushed darkly. Everyone's mouths dropped about five inches, and they sneaked slowly backwards out of the room to give the two some time alone.  
"What was that for ?", Beastboy asked, finding it hard not to smile.  
  
Raven smiled sweetly and chuckled lightly. "Tomorrow is Christmas. I have a gift for you. I hope you like it.", Raven said. Beastboy had gotten gifts for everyone in the Teen Titans, including Raven, but he had never expected that Raven would get him a present. "This is going to be interesting.", he mused to himself as he gently patted Raven on the back. "I'm certain that I will. Sleep well tonight. Tomorrow, I'm makin' waffles.", Beastboy said, imitating Donkey from the movie Shrek. Raven laughed at Beastboy's unique sense of humor for the first time and smiled sincerely. Beastboy turned around, blushing and said, rather hurriedly, "Well, goodnight Raven !"  
  
The next day, everyone, including Raven was singing Christmas songs and enjoying the lavish breakfast Beastboy had prepared. Everyone exchanged gifts and basked under the lights of the Christmas tree. Beastboy had received an equality pendant. She fastened it around his neck. "For more balance in your life, Beastboy.", she said, her voice unusually tender. Beastboy wasn't sure how to respond, but Raven knew he was pleased with his gift. No matter where he went, he would always wear the pendant to show his appreciation and care for Raven. He was certain that Raven appreciated his gift of meditation crystals but he could never figure out if she genuinely shared feelings of love for him as well. Whatever was to become of the friendship they already shared was beginning to take upon a new meaning. Beastboy would always make certain that Raven would never be put in danger, and he knew she would repay the favor. No matter what happened in the future, Beastboy knew he could count on his friend Raven above all else when times were rough. And, that was what truly mattered most.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 12, 2004 


End file.
